


O Guarda-Costas

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Aerys te mandou ?”





	O Guarda-Costas

Inicialmente Jaime achou que o trabalho de segurança para a família Targaryen ia ser infernalmente entediante, que o único motivo de seu pai ter arranjado este para ele foi para convencê-lo a largar aquela idéia besta e voltar pra faculdade de administração que ele só começara por pura pressão. Mas este acabou não sendo o caso, Aerys era um dos homens mais ricos e detestados do país o que acabara gerando um número razoável de ataques e até mesmo umas duas tentativas de assassinato. Mas ainda assim os dias parados em que tudo que ele fazia era ficar parado na casa não eram tão ruins assim, porque muitas vezes nestes ele tinha a companhia de Elia.

Tecnicamente eles se conheciam desde que eles crianças, suas mães eram melhores amigas e as vezes brincavam que seus filhos iam se casar e elas iam dividir netos, o que mesmo naquela idade fazia Elia ficar vermelha e Jaime desconfortável porque ele sabia o quanto Cersei detestava quando elas falavam essas coisas. Mas Ariella foi para o outro lado do país assumir os negócios da familia, as visitas começaram a acontecer com bem menos frequencia, até que eventualmente essas simplesmente pararam de acontecer com ou sem a companhia de seus filhos e Jaime só foi conviver com Elia Martell de novo quando eles eram adultos e ela já era Elia Targaryen.

Ela o reconheceu no seu primeiro dia de trabalho para a família Targaryen ela o cumprimentou e por alguns minutos eles conversaram antes deles voltarem a fazer o que eles estavam fazendo antes. Isso se tornou um padrão, pequenas conversas sobre coisas aleatórias, nada muito sério, algo casual mas ainda surpreendentemente agradável. Ela era inteligente e doce, sempre sorrindo, ela ria de seus comentários sarcásticos e trazia lanches para ele de vez em quando, vê-la entrando em um cômodo sempre o deixava ligeiramente animado.

Elia não estava sorrindo naquele dia no entanto, ele sabia o porque disso, todo mundo sabia, estavam falando há horas nas noticias, o marido de Elia estava há meses trocando emails com uma garota de quatorze anos e agora os dois estavam desaparecidos.

“Aerys te mandou ?” ela perguntou.

“Sim, ele quer saber se você tem alguma idéia de onde o Rhaegar pode estar”

“Eu já contei tudo que eu sabia pra policia, eu dei o endereço de todas as propriedades que estão no nome dele”

“Certo”

“Isso é tudo Jaime ?”

“Você está bem ?”

“Eu assumo que essa é uma pergunta sua e não do Aerys, na entrevista que ele deu no noticiário ele disse que a culpa era minha, que eu não sabia como satisfazer meu marido” ela disse e se sentou no sofá da sala.

Jaime fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado dela.

“Aerys é um babaca”

“Ele te demitiria se ouvisse você dizendo isso”

“Eu sei, mas isso não muda os fatos, ele é um babaca”

Elia riu de leve, e Jaime pode sentir um leve cheiro de álcool vindo dos lábios dela.

“Onde estão as crianças ?” ele perguntou.

“Com o meu irmão, eu precisava ficar sozinha”

“Você quer que eu vá embora ?”

“Na verdade não, vir aqui é a última coisa que você tem que fazer hoje ?”

“Sim”

“Bom porque eu abri uma garrafa de vinho e eu não quero ser a mulher patética que termina uma garrafa de vinho sozinha”

Eles terminaram a garrafa em uma hora e Jaime a apoiou no seu ombro para levá-la para a cama, ela parecia sonolenta e a sua fala estava arrastada, mas quando ele a colocou em sua cama ela disse bem claramente :

“Porque ele fez isso comigo ? Porque que ele não me ama mais ?”

“Eu não tenho idéia”

“Você me amaria se eu fosse a sua esposa, se a gente tivesse se casado como as nossas mães queriam ?”

“Eu seria um péssimo marido”

“Você fugiria com uma menina menor de idade ?”

“Não. Mas tem outras maneiras de ser um péssimo marido”

“Eu sei, mas se você simplesmente não fizesse isso você já pareceria um príncipe encantado pra mim”

“Você devia dormir Elia, as coisas talvez pareçam melhor de manhã”

“Eu seriamente duvido disso, mas obrigada pela companhia”

“Boa noite Elia”

“Boa noite Jaime”

Ele se levantou e foi na direção da porta, mas quando sua mão tocou na maçaneta ele hesitou, ele respirou fundo e disse :

“Eu esqueci de responder a sua pergunta, se nós tivéssemos nos casado eu acho que eu te amaria, não do jeito que eu amo a minha irmã mas eu te amaria, eu sei disso agora”

Elia não ouviu essa última parte, ela já tinha adormecido.


End file.
